Yuugi Mutoh Year One: Curse of the Crimson Eyes
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: YuugixYami, JouxSeto, HarryxDraco, and HermionexRon:


**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter understand. This just is something I did on a sharpie high and I don't know how I managed to do this piece of work.  
  
_Pairings:_ Ron/Hermione, Yuugi/Yami, Jou/Kaiba, and Harry/Draco  
  
_Warning:_ I have a little bit of het in here aside from that it is either yaoi or slash. So please do get used to it.  
  
_Q/N:_ This will probably be the last piece of work I post because I am leaving to Branson, MO on Sunday and I am going to be busy up until then!

* * *

_Yuugi Mutoh Year One: Part One  
_**  
"Heya Yuugi!" Jou knocked on Yuugi's bedroom window with Kaiba not too far behind him. Yami opened the window and smiled at the blonde. Jounouchi crawled into the window, "Did you guys get a letter from that school in Brittain?" The identical boyfriends nodded and flashed their letters to Jounouchi. His brunette lover then climbed into Yuugi's room.  
  
"You guys got the letters too?" Kaiba asked them again as he tried to pull his body through the window. Once he was on the floor, her smiled and laughed at the stunt he had just done. "Do you two have a way to get to Britain?" Yuugi and Yami both shook their heads no; "Well puppy and me are leaving in two hours for Diagon Alley. I'll pay for you."  
  
"All right! Come on Yami, let's get ready!" Yuugi nodded at the pharaoh as he raced to get the money for their school supplies. Yami beat Yuugi and got a hundred thousand yen apiece for the both of them to use to exchange for the British money.  
  
"Let's go!" Jou and Kaiba followed Yami and Yuugi out of the front door. It took them about twenty minutes on foot to get to the Domino Train Station.  
  
Ji-Chan already knew that Yuugi and Yami weren't going to be returning until the next summer, so in with the money he placed a picture of the entire group together because Anzu, Mokuba, Honda, and Serenity weren't going to this school. Kaiba paid for their tickets and then collected them. They quickly file onto the train for Britain. This meant they were going to also take a plane as well once they got to the last city.  
  
It took them two days to arrive in Diagon Alley. Yuugi's eyes filled with joy and wonder when he saw all of the magic shops that were in the alleyway.  
  
"Flourish and Blotts?" Kaiba looked at the shops with puzzlement on his face. They had such strange names. "Fred and George's Weasley Wizard Wheezes?"  
  
"Whoa! There is a school supply list right?" Yuugi opened his letter and the list fell to the ground. He picked it up and opened it. As he already guessed he was right about it being with the letter. This list included many weird items that they would have to buy.  
  
"Wolfsbane? Snake fangs?" Yami stole Kaiba's confusion and looked over the list with puzzlization, "Why do we need all of these things?"  
  
"It's a school of witch craft and wizardry, that's why." A strange accented voice spoke from behind the Japanese boys. They turned and saw a boy with blonde hair and gray eyes. He was about Yami's height, but stood two or three inches taller than him.  
  
"Who are you?" Jou asked the blonde. He stared at the group of what he thought of them as dunderheads. Then came the answer.  
  
"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco smiled as another boy entered the alley. He was lean, quite tall, had dark brown hair, emerald eyes, taped up glasses, and a thin lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "Why if it isn't Potter." The boy snapped his head and growled. It seemed playful though.  
  
"It's good to see you too Malfoy..." Potter spoke as he noticed the group, "You're new to Hogwarts aren't you?" He asked as all of the boys nodded, "What are you names?"  
  
"I'm Yuugi and these are my friends Jou Kaiba and Seto Kaiba. And the other guy is my boyfriend, Yami." Yuugi introduced them.  
  
"Well my name isn't really Potter, it's Harry. Potter is my last name." Harry beamed, "And it looks like you have already met my boyfriend, Draco." Malfoy blushed as a gang of redheads approached them. They hall looked identical. Two stood out in this group though. There was only one girl in this herd of boys and there was a shorter looking boy that stood out pretty well too.  
  
"Heya Harry!" The boy smiled and greeted the new bunch of people, "I'm Ron Weasley, these are my twin brothers Fred and George who run the Weasley Wizard Wheezes here, and this is my little sister, Ginny." A cough was heard from behind Ginny a few minutes "'Mione!" Ron ran to the curly haired girl who was behind his sister.  
  
"RON!" They hugged and kissed. Ron and Hermione smiled as a much larger group was formed to help the new people shop for what they were going to need. Money was exchanged first as they were taken to the robe shop. Yuugi was measured for his first because he was the smallest, then Yami, Jou, and Kaiba.  
  
Next was the Ollivander wand shop. The Mutohs and Kaibas began to search for the wand that would pick them. Jou got his first. It was cherry wood and had a dragon scale handle. Kaiba then followed with and oak wood wand with powdered unicorn horn in the hollow. Yuugi's was palm wood with a phoenix feather melted into the wood. Yami's was the same except his wand was longer.  
  
The group left the shop and searched the bookstore for the first-year book sets and they bidded farewell wehen they were done in the Owlery where a large white owl pecked Ron's head for him calling it a stupid ruddy bird.  
  
"See when school starts!" Both of the groups went there separate ways.  
  
**_-TBC in Platform 9 ¾ -_**


End file.
